El Omega del Rey
by YukitsuPerez
Summary: Casmund, Smut, Omegaverse


Edmund observaba con dolor a su hermana Susan quien se despidió de Caspian con un beso en los labios, era el último adiós entre la omega y el alfa, Lucy quien al igual que el resto de su hermanos presencio todo, sujeto la mano de Edmund conociendo el dolor que sentía, Ed quien aún no sabía su casta termino enamorado de aquel Alfa quien creía era Susan su omega destinada

Él sabía que no era así y eso lo aliviaba un poco de cierta forma, Aslan se lo había comentado la noche anterior pero eso no evitaba que sufriera tanto al verlos

Flashback:

-Veo que algo te atormenta pequeño, ¿Quisieras hablarlo conmigo?- dijo Aslan en tono conciliador

-Aslan… No sé qué hacer… Yo… Yo me enamore de Caspian- dijo Edmund cubriendo su rostro con sus manos en un intento de ocultar las lágrimas que descendían de su rostro

-Pequeño… Te pregunto ¿Qué tiene de malo el amar a alguien? ¿No es eso algo hermoso?- Pregunto Aslan quien ya conocía la respuesta pero necesitaba que el menor se lo dijera de lo contrario no podría ayudarlo

-Lo tiene todo de Malo Aslan… Y no es algo hermoso… no cuando la persona de la que te enamoras es el alfa destinado de tu hermana- dijo Edmund soltando un sollozo que no alcanzo a ocultar

-Oh Edmund… ¿Confías en mí?- Pregunto Aslan provocando que Edmund lo viera

-Claro que si Aslan pero… ¿Eso que tiene que ver con…?- Pregunto Edmund sin terminar pues Alan le interrumpió

-Entonces confía en mi cuando te digo que ellos no son destinados…- Dijo mirando al menor a los ojos para después dirigir su vista la cielo estrellado

-El alfa de Caspian siente que su omega esta por aparecer… Al ser Susan la única omega cercana a él su alfa instintivamente termino por relacionarla como su destinada cuando no es así- explico Aslan

-No entiendo Aslan… Aunque me digas eso, tarde o temprano aparecerá su verdadera destinada y en ese momento realmente ya no tendré ninguna oportunidad- susurro Edmund en un triste suspiro mientras que Aslan se rio levemente

-No te atormentes más, lo entenderás cuando regreses, ahora ve a dormir, se acerca la hora- dijo Aslan y Edmund asintió

-Gracias Aslan… Descansa- dijo Edmund retirándose

Fin del Flashback

El momento de decir adiós acabo… con una última mirada a Aslan y al nuevo rey de Narnia, Edmun entro al portal

Unos meses después Edmund presento su primer celo y así descubrió que él era un omega… Probablemente si volviera a tiempo a Narnia y Caspian aún no hubiera encontrado a su destinado, tal vez y solo tal vez podría tener una oportunidad

Tiempo después:

-Edmund/Lucy/ ¿Qué es esto, que está pasando?- fueron las voces antes de que el agua los cubriera por completo nadaron hasta que por fin salieron a la superficie frente a un barco con un toque narniano

-Nada Lucy- le dijo Edmund a su hermana y tanto ella como Edmund y su primo Eustace comenzaron a nadar tratando de alejarse de aquel barco, en este una persona se lanzo al mar sujetando a Lucy

-Oye… Tranquila, tranquila, Soy yo… Caspian- dijo El hombre con una sonrisa sorprendiendo a Lucy quien no dudo en gritarle a su hermano

-¡Edmund! ¡Edmund! ¡Mira! ¡Es Caspian!- informo Lucy Provocando que su hermano se detuviera sorprendido

Después de subir a los tres nuevos pasajeros al Barco, Edmund lo entendió… Ahora que era un omega podía percibir los aromas mejor y a pesar de haber muchos alfas y betas pudo identificarlo fácilmente, junto al aroma de beta de su hermana Lucy estaba uno en particular que destacaba entre los demás, un olor tan maravilloso que lo hizo darse cuenta de la verdad, ahora entendía porque el alfa de Caspian confundió a su destinado con su hermana

Cuando llegaron a Narinia por segunda vez Edmund no estaba muy lejos de su celo, por lo cual liberaba muy poco aroma de omega que se podría confundir fácilmente con el de su hermana al ser familia, al final de cunetas Aslan no se equivocó al decir que Caspian y ella no eran destinados y que este último no tardaba en parecer porque el… Él era el verdadero destinado de Caspian

-Caspian…- dijo Edmund sin poder pronunciar su nombre en voz alta llamando la atención del mayor quien volteo a verlo con una sonrisa en su rostro caminando a él provocando que el corazón de Edmund se acelerara bastante

-Edmund… Me alegro de verte- dijo Caspian feliz abrazando al más joven colocando una toalla a su alrededor

-Yo… Yo igual…- dijo Edmund nervioso pero feliz y su hermana lo noto sonriendo de una extraña manera

Cuando Caspian subió para dar el aviso de sus invitados de honor, Lucy aprovecho para acercarse a su hermano

-Nomas te falto un lindo sonrojo en tu rostro Ed, ¿Tanto te gusta?- dijo Lucy con burla y Edmund solo la miro, pero no duro mucho ya que al final termino por sonrojarse provocando que Lucy Riera

-Lucy… Aslan tenía razón- dijo Edmund mirando a la dirección en la que Caspian caminaba

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Lucy parando de reír para mostrarse confundida

-Susan realmente no era su destinada… Lo soy yo- dijo Edmund sorprendiendo a Lucy

-Y ahora lo sabes pero él no… Lo ves… Te dije que no te tomaras en la casa aquella nueva pastilla que te dio Susan para ocultar tu aroma, duran más además de que no era realmente necesario, además, podría ser peligroso ya que posponen tu celo- Le regaño Lucy en voz baja evitando así que alguien más les escuchara

-Que iba a saber yo que exactamente este día íbamos a volver y más aún me iba a enterar que soy su destinado, son cosas que pasan Lu- dijo Edmund en el mismo tono bajo de voz

-¿Cuánto duran esas cosas?- pregunto Lucy

-Aun no lo sé, las otras duran 24 horas, estas podrían durar días, semanas o hasta meses, es algo que Susan se le olvidó mencionarme- dijo Edmund en un suspiro, ahora como se suponía que le haría ver a Caspian que él era su destinado, que era omega y más aún que le creyera eso

El tiempo paso normal, y los sucesos que le siguieron también, nadie aún era capaz de saber si era omega aunque más de uno le pregunto ya que su complexión no era la de un alfa y esta era más fina que la de un beta

Ahora faltaba menos para la batalla final y por el momento todos disfrutaban de un momento de paz

Edmund quien estaba en la cubierta se encontraba viendo el horizonte atormentándose por el hecho de que aún no era capaz de contarle la verdad a Caspian y ahora faltaba poco tiempo para despedirse

Mientras Caspian se sentía extraño y confundido, sentía un cambio en el aroma del barco, ya no estaba el usual aroma a Alfa y beta que normalmente rodeaba el lugar, no, había un leve aroma más suave, más atrayente más delicioso, más… Excitante

-Lucy… ¿Tu no lo notas?- pregunto Caspian acercándose a Lucy quien en estos momentos se encontraba hablando con la niña a bordo

-¿Notar que caspian?- pregunto lucy confundida

-Últimamente hay un aroma más suave de lo normal, como si hubiera un omega aquí pero… Es imposible además es muy leve, recién lo note realmente- dijo Caspian sorprendiendo a Lucy quien no tardo en sonreír… ella sabía lo que eso significaba

-La verdad no lo sé Caspian sabes que los betas no podemos distinguir demasiado los aromas como los alfas o omegas- comento Lucy y el mayor asintió

-Pero bueno, me harías un favor… puedes ir a buscar a Edmund y hablar con él por mí, lo he notado extraño… pero no he querido preguntar ya sabes, soy chica y no quiero que se sienta incomodo conmigo- le pidió Lucy con una extraña sonrisa, le daría una ayudita a su hermano

-Si está bien- dijo Caspian comenzando a buscar a Edmund

Con Edmund, este se encontraba suspirando por quien sabe qué vez en el día

-¿Realmente será lo mejor decirle a Caspian?- se preguntó Edmund en voz baja

-¿Decirme que?- pregunto el mencionado en su oído provocándole un sobresalto y un placentero escalofrío al menor

-Ca… Caspian casi me matas del susto- dijo Edmund nervioso

-Lo siento Edmund es solo que te he notado… extraño- dijo Caspian deteniéndose, aquel olor que anteriormente había sentido era más perceptible cerca de Edmund y al parecer comenzaba a hacerse más fuerte

-Edmund…- susurro Caspian cerrando los ojos deleitándose con el aroma que parecía volverse más y más fuerte llamándole e invitándolo a perderse en este, instintivamente comenzó a acercarse a Edmund acorralándolo contra la borda del barco y hundió su rostro en el cuello del menor donde el aroma era más intenso

Roso con su nariz a lo largo de su cuello deleitándose con lo bien que se sentía provocando un gemido placer en el menor quien se dio cuenta de algo, la pastilla había perdido su efecto y ahora no solo su aroma volvería si no también… Su celo

Caspian al escuchar tan hermoso sonido gruño de dicha tomando entre sus manos las caderas del menor y levantándolo provocando que este enredara sus piernas alrededor del mayor estando ambos mucho más cerca

-Eres tu Edmund… Siempre fuiste tú- dijo Caspian por fin dándose cuenta, al final el pequeño siempre fue su destino

-Ahh… Caspian… Te necesito yo… ahh- soltó el nombre del mayor en un gemido que solo volvió loco al mayor, su nombre en esos labios sonaba tan hermoso, y sabia como sonaría mejor, sin soltarlo lo llevo a una de las habitaciones donde nadie los molestara y cerro por completo, para después tumbar en la cama (Litera o lo que sea) al menor colocándose sobre el

El aroma del menor se volvía cada vez más intenso en aquel espacio

-Eres tan hermoso… tan delicioso- dijo Caspian mientras le quitaba todas las prendas dejándolo al descubierto

-Tan mojado para mí- dijo Caspian con un todo de voz ronco excitando más al menor quien ya deseaba en el a su pareja destinada, el celo lo tenía caliente y desesperado, intensificando al máximo todas las sensaciones

-Solo para ti ahhh, caspian… va… vamos rapidoo- dijo Edmund como pudo entre gemidos colocándose boca abajo con su pecho y brazos sobre el colchón y sus rodillas apoyadas en el mismo con las caderas alzadas para el

-Edmund…- gruño Caspian (Quien ya se había quitado las prendas) tomando un poco de aquel lubricante que salía del menor y untándolo en su miembro masajeándolo en el proceso

Sin siquiera prepararlo, ya que no era necesario gracias al celo suprimido de Edmund, entro en el de golpe provocando un sollozo de goce y gemido del menor y un fuerte gruñido del mayor

Caspian presionó ligeros besos por todo el cuerpo de Edmund susurrando al terminar su recorrido de besos un tierno te amo en su oído llenando de emociones al omega mientras se movía lentamente hacia adentro. Quería que esto durara tanto como pudiera y así demostrarle a Edmund cuánto lo amaba. Él ya tenía sentimientos desde después de que se fue, por algún motivo siempre sus pensamientos terminaban en él y no en Susan y cuando el volvió se dio cuenta que en verdad sentía algo por el menor

Los gemidos continuaron y el ritmo que llevaban solo aumento al ya no ser suficiente para ninguno de los dos, necesitaban más el uno del otro

-Ahhh, CASPIAN- grito Edmund su nombre al tocar aquel punto sensible en su interior provocando que el mayor sonriera

-Preparate cariño… Te daré mas placer de ahora en adelante- susurro Caspian para después morder su oído y gruñir de satisfacción en el al sentir que el interior de su omega le apretaba mas

Siguió golpeando en aquel dulce punto deshaciendo de gemidos al menor quien ya no aguantaba más

"Caspian, estoy por… ah venirme" Edmund gimió cuando el rey golpeó su próstata con más fuerza.

-Hazlo amor… juntos y seras mio- pronuncio entre gruñidos sin detener el movimiento de sus caderas contra las del menor

Edmund gimió de nuevo cuando Caspian pego su echo al de él rozando sus dientes con la parte posterior de su cuello. Caspian continuó empujando a su omega hasta que ambos se vinieron mordiendo al mismo tiempo al menor marcándolo como su pareja

-CASPIAN/EDMUND- gimieron sus nombres al mismo tiempo mientras el nudo se hinchaba en el interior del menor

-Te amo Caspian- susurro Edmund comenzando a cerrar sus ojos

-Yo igual Edmund… Me alegro de por fin tenerte en mis brazos mi amado destinado-

Por fin estaban juntos, nada ni nadie los separaría, ni si quiera Aslan, aunque este tenía planes para mantenerlos juntos, pero eso es historia aparte ¿no?


End file.
